


A Rewarding Study

by Dark_Tenshikage



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Tenshikage/pseuds/Dark_Tenshikage
Summary: Ruby gets a "reward" for getting her assisgnment for being done correctly by her partner.





	A Rewarding Study

Ruby felt her cheeks burning as noticeable blush was on her face while she worked furiously on her homework, Weiss told her that if she finishes her homework and if it was correct she’d get “special” reward from her; with an incentive like that Ruby never finished her homework so fast in her life. She made sure to check over every answer twice and for some three times.

Ruby wipes the sweat across her forehead and gives the papers final look over slowly then nods. "Okay, I think I’m finished." 

Ruby hops up with glee and walks over to Weiss, who was sitting on her bed, looking through her scroll; then hands Weiss her homework. She could feel her cock growing harder under her skirt at the thought of Weiss’ reward for her.

Weiss takes the papers and looks over the papers several times then grabs her papers and compares it to hers. After several minutes of checking Weiss lets out a sigh as she put down the papers.

Ruby felt like someone had poured ice into her stomach. She thought she got something wrong until she sees Weiss blush lightly and walks over to Ruby then turns around in front of her and bends over; slowly pulls her skirt down. Ruby notices her panties were a sexy white lace and hugged the heiress’ perfect ass. She watches as Weiss walks over to the desk that she was working at and bends over the desk.

Ruby's mouth dropped, and her member throbbed at the sight of Weiss's ass. She may not be as busty as her team but Weiss' was big but not as big as Blake's but still pretty big.

"W-well, what are you waiting for Dolt, come on already before Yang and Blake get back!" Weiss yelled with a heavy blush on her cheeks.

"O-okay Weiss!" Ruby tries to pull down her skirt and panties, but her cock wasn't making it easy with it being already hard.

Ruby finally get them off and goes over to Weiss. Her hands shake a bit as she grabs Weiss’ ass; she gives it squeeze and light caress before she pulls the lacy panties down.

Weiss waits for Ruby to start fucking her but feels nothing; she looks back wondering why Ruby hasn't started yet. "Ruby, what are y- Ooh.~"

Ruby didn't say anything as she bends over and starts to rim Weiss's asshole causing said girl to bite back a loud moan that would if came up.

"R-Ruby...ahh...don't lick...there~" 

Ruby kept swirling her tongue around the outside then pushed it deep inside making Weiss gasp and legs shake as she licks deeper for a few minutes then pulling away.

"Sorry, I didn't wanna hurt you while doing this Weiss," Ruby said giving Weiss a soft smile as she lines up then slowly pushes herself inside, she groans in pleasure at how tight Weiss’ ass was squeezing her.

Weiss grit her teeth as she felt every inch of Ruby's length stretched her tight hole. She made mental note to lube up Ruby before they try this next time.

"Ahhh...Weiss, you're so tight.~" 

“Well, you're not...exactly small...Ruby." Weiss groans as Ruby filled her ass.

Ruby couldn't help herself as she moans out loud at how tight the heiress ass was squeezing her as she fully hilted herself inside then gets a better grip of Weiss' hip and starts to thrust at a steady pace.

Weiss groans soon turned into moans as the pain was slowly replaced with pleasure. She never expected it to feel this good. Her breathing gets shaky while her leader was taking her from behind.

Weiss’ breath hitches when she feels one of Ruby's hands move up and squeezes her breasts. She props herself up on her arms as Ruby pressed herself against her back, using her other hand reaching down to play with her wet fold as she keeps thrusting her hips faster making the desk rock and bump against the wall.

"W-Weiss...I-It feels...s-so good," Ruby said in a shaky voice; her thrusts were getting faster and wilder.

“S-Shut it you d-dolt.”

The couple keeps this going for a while but were soon reaching their limits. Ruby was pounding Weiss’ ass raw with her fast thrusts.

Weiss could barely form a sentence as waves of pleasure were flowing through her body. "R-Ruby… I-I'm...c-close..."

Ruby nods then used her hand to tease Weiss' clit as well rubbing her pussy causing the Schnee to moan louder from the pleasure.

Ruby leans down, kissing and lightly nipping at Weiss's neck but not leaving any hickeys as she didn't want to upset her.

Weiss moans from the kisses and feels her orgasm approaching as Ruby played with her pussy, she inhales sharply when Ruby starts to focus more on her clit making shockwaves ripple throughout her body and bringing her closer to her orgasm.

Weiss's body tensed up as her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head and clenched her teeth as she bites back a moan that surely would've been loud enough for anyone outside their door could hear as she came hard with juices dripping down her legs.

The feeling of Weiss cumming sent Ruby over the edge as Weiss' ass squeezed her cock tightly as if trying to milk her dry. She couldn't hold back anymore as her loud moan that rang throughout the room, Ruby gave a few more thrusts then buried herself deep inside shooting rope after rope of hot gooey cum inside Weiss ass. Weiss let out a low guttural moan while her legs shook from the feeling of Ruby's cum filling her ass, causing her to cum again.

Ruby rests against Weiss as the pair were breathing heavily from their experience as they laid on the desk, both coming down from their orgasmic high. After a few minutes, Weiss spoke up.

"R-Ruby?"

"Y-Yes Weiss?"

"We have to get up before Yang and Blake get back." Even though Weiss would never admit it, she wanted to stay like this for a little longer.

"O-Oh right sorry." Ruby gets up then pulls out her softened member, tucking it away in her panties.

Weiss whimpers softly from the feeling of Ruby’s cock not being inside her. She grabs her panties and pulls them up quickly.

Ruby hears the whimper her partner makes and decides to hug her. Before Weiss could say anything Ruby surprises her with a kiss.

Weiss blushes from the sudden affection but doesn’t break away as she cups Ruby’s cheeks, enjoying their time together. Ruby breaks the kiss 

"I love you, Weiss."

"I love you too...Dolt"


End file.
